


A Little Bit Of Comfort

by KitsuneMalfoy



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMalfoy/pseuds/KitsuneMalfoy
Summary: Harry comforts Uma after her humiliating defeat.





	A Little Bit Of Comfort

She had never felt so humiliated, so hurt, so betrayed even more so in her life time than she did right now. Ben and Mal and her crew had gone to the point where she couldn't even look at her own crew and tell them that she had failed because she did fail, and that hurt her more than anything. She was never a failure. But tonight she was. 

She had stormed into Ursula's Fish and Chips, dripping soaking wet, her dress clung to her body tightly she looked up and saw that her crew was staring at her with eyes of hope, she could feel her emotions getting the better of her, she wanted to scream, cry and throw punches, but she felt herself stay silent because if she spoke she wouldn't be able to contain her emotions. Thankfully Harry had seen her and rushed over to her. 

When she felt his non hooked hand on her shoulder, she finally let the walls down, she could feel the tears she had been keeping in her eyes slide down her cheeks. Harry noticed and shushed her quietly.” What are you lot looking at!” He snapped at the crew. “Go on! Get back to your duties!” The crew quickly looked away from the scene. He ran his hand down her arm before rushing her to her quarters. 

Harry closed the door quickly and winced when he heard Uma shriek loudly, he took a deep breath and watched as she stormed around her room, tossing things onto the floor, kicking her chair to the other side of the room, he could see the hurt in her eyes, the betrayal. He shouldn't have let her go. He should've been more forceful of her staying on the Isle. Because if he had she wouldn't be like this. He blamed King Ben for his captain's heartbreak. 

He watched as Uma collapsed onto her bed, her hands covering her face which was running with mascara and tears. His heart clenched at the sight, before he slowly moved over to her, he sat down being silent only for a moment until he opened his mouth to speak. 

“Uma.. they aren't worth your tears.” He whispered softly as he reached out and took her hands. He heard Uma sniffle before he reached down and grabbed her tissue box and took a tissue and handed it too her. 

She looked up at Harry, her face a mess, her hair still wrapped up in a bun nice and tight on top of her head, Harry felt his breath hitch at the sight, she was gorgeous. Of course she had always been but right now, at this moment, he could see her vulnerability, something that she never let anyone see. 

“I-I know Harry.. I j-just.. I thought..” Uma sniffed as she wiped her eyes with the tissue. He nodded his head slowly before he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close so she could rest against his shoulder. 

“I know Uma.. I know.” He murmured into her ear as he rubbed her arm, he let her cry onto his shoulder, knowing that tomorrow things will go back to the way it was before Mal stepped foot back onto the Isle.


End file.
